Betrayal of the Friendship
by negative40G pwns
Summary: Random story I wanted to write, some Naruto characteristics, and some parts with Uchihacest and NaruSaku and stuff.


Name of story: Betrayal of the Friendship

Author: Bloody child

Rating: M

Description: When two best friends get caught up in each othjer's lives and find out their darkest secrets, other mysteries are solved.

Warning: Shoujo-ai, shounen-ai **(DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE KIND OF RELATIONSHIPS)**

Name meanings(they have a lot to do with their personalities):

Maro - Myself

Sanyu - Happiness

Yukio - Gets what he wants

Kioko - Meets world with Happiness

Kana - Powerful

Emiko - Smiling child

Akio - Bright boy

My first shot of lemon, so take pity on me :P

* * *

"Wow, what a crappy day." She said, looking sad.

"What's wrong with it?... Oh... I remember, you're always sad on perfect days like these. You're happy on rainy days and snowy days. God, you're messed up!" He said. He was always the talkitive one. She never spoke much though. Not even when they were going out.

But, over a few months, she had changed. He wasn't surprised, though. She had lost her other friends, and he was pretty much the only one left. But, even so, this was one of her best days this year.

They were about to pass a corner store when Sanyu asked Maro if she wanted anything at the store.

"Nah, but we can go in if you like." Maro wasn't ever too enthusiastic anymore, even when she laughed. Sanyu was sad when he looked at her face. Her head was always looking at the ground, with her arms either crossed or her hands in her pockets.

He was staring at her without realizing it. "What...?" Maro asked.

"O-oh, sorry." Sanyu looked away and blushed. He hated getting her angry, since she had developped sensitive anger emotions. That's all she did these days. Get angry, laugh a little, and go back to her quiet little world in her head. She used to be so open, but now, she's shut herself off to the world, and she doesn't even take care of herself in that world.

They got to the store, and he found something he wanted. "Wow, I haven't had this kind of chocolate bar in forever!" Sanyu exclaimed and seemed to have startled Maro. "You should really have something, too-"

"Leave me alone, my health isn't your business." Sanyu backed off as soon as she said that. She said it in an innocent, but warning voice. She walked off and sat on the bench outside the store, waiting for Sanyu.

He paid for his chocolate bar, and sat beside Maro outside the store.

"What's been bugging you lately? Anything?" Sanyu asked, eating his chocolate bar, trying to sound concerned.

"Nothing." Maro responded. She didn't look at him when she said it.

"I heard from Yukio that you moved. Where to, anyway? And why didn't you tell me?" Sanyu kept the questions coming.

"I didn't want you to make a huge fit about it. Just the other side of town. Kind of near you." Maro was sorry she had said that.

"Me?! Yay, Maro, that means we can hang out more!" He jumped up and down yelling.

"I know that, dumbass."

"So, are we near your house already?" Sanyu wondered as he calmed down and sat closer to Maro.

"Kind of. Few streets over." Maro sighed.

"Let's go, then!" Sanyu grabbed Maro's arm and headed out of the parking lot.

"No." Maro said in a serious voice.

"We can play video games and- Wait, what?" Sanyu couldn't get it through his head. Maro always liked Sanyu coming over, but not this time. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I have my reasons." Maro yanked her arm free of his grasp.

"If you don't tell me-"

"If I don't tell you, I won't have to kill you." Maro threatened.

Sanyu froze in fear. "W-what...?"

"It's none of your business, my life isn't either. You think I need help, everyone thinks I need help. But I don't. All I need are good friends, or none at all." Maro said, seriously, angered and sadly at the same time.

"But you have me-" Sanyu tried to say.

"No, this is just luck, it's been months since we've been able to hang out only because you only had time for your other friends." Maro shed a little tear.

"Th-then come with Kana, Emiko and me to this place called the Hitsuji(Sheep) Inn about an hour away from here. We were going to spend this weekend there. You should come. Akio's going with his friends. It'd be good to go with us, you'd get out of the house."

"_...Sigh..._ Fine." Maro rolled her eyes.

"Great! We'll pick you up around 4. Go home, get ready, and we'll be there." Sanyu ran home.

Maro started walking home. When she got to her front door, she looked up at the sky at the clouds and said quietly to herself, "why can't I just be alone? It's kind of bothersome when people want me to go somewhere."

Then her other side kicked in. "What the hell are you talking about? You've always wanted this, you've always wanted to be invited to places, but you never wanted to actually go, just only be invited."

"... Leave me alone."

"You just think you're worthless. But without me, you would've already comitted suicide. Remember, I'm the demon who has protected you all your life. You would be nowhere without me. I love you, Maro. I want to protect you. We can leave all of them, if you like. Has it not been your dream to join the Akatsuki? Has it not why you've been keeping yourself alive? You've already experianced the joy of killing." Maro's demon wouldn't shut up until it had it's way.

"..." Maro only walked into the house. It was such a lonely house. A nice house, in a nice neighbourhood, with great neighbours. But even so, Maro shared it with herself and only herself.

"This is your chance. You can set me free, and never have to listen to me again if you join the Akatsuki. If you join them, you'll only have to listen to the leader."

Maro stopped walking to the fridge and froze. "...That's true." She smiled, like she had never smiled before.

"Heh, I've never seen you so happy. I'm glad you are." Maro closed her eyes and saw the demon. She was beautiful. Maro started crying at the sight of the demon who had possessed her at birth, Kioko.

"Why are you crying, my little Tori(Kioko's nickname for Maro - meaning "bird")? Did I offend you in any way?" Kioko tried comforting the crying teen.

Maro waited a few seconds to calm down so she could speak without sobbing. "I-I dom't want want you t-to leave me." Since Maro's been possessed since birth, she'd had gotten close to Kioko. Like her older sister, her mother, her best friend. No one else knew about her and Kioko's relationship. Hell, not even Maro's friends knew about the demon. But, Maro didn't want them to know. Kioko can come out of Maro's body at any point in time, like only when Maro was home. Kioko wasn't actually a bad demon. She was actually one of the most optimistic demons in the entire existance of them.

Kioko asked, "could I, by any chance, leave your body for a second, I want to speak to you, face-to-face." Maro nodded and used the hand seals to let her free.

Kioko had waist length, blonde hair, light blue eyes, and wore a white dress. Her hair was tied back. She was a few inches taller than Maro, who was 5 feet 4 inches tall. Kioko helped Maro off the floor and held her close. "I love you more than you can imagine, Maro. I'm glad I possessed you, and not some other child. I knew you were special." Maro hugged her back. Kioko laid her head on Maro's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Kio-sama. I mean, I love you more than anything, I don't want you to leave, please stay!" Maro hugged Kioko even tighter.

Kioko stopped hugging the teen, but still had her arms around her waist. They both smiled. Kioko cupped Maro's face with her right hand and kissed her on the forehead.

Maro blushed and smiled. "Why are you blushing, my little Tori? Are you ashamed of me kissing you? I thought you loved me, hm?" Kioko said, then smiled.

"No, I really love you, a lot! More than anything." Kioko fell in love with that cute, but defending face that Maro used only with and for her.

Kioko smiled once again, but a calm smile. It made Maro blush every time. "Why do you blush so much with me, am I so different from anyone else?"

"Yeah, you are. You're the most beautiful, most generous and nicest person I've met. That's why I don't want you to leave. Ever. Please, stay here, with m-" Maro was cut off by a passionate kiss from Kioko.

"Shh, I love you, too." Maro smiled and hugged the demon. Kioko looked at the clock on the wall: 2:00 PM. _'Maro should be packing for her trip soon. Maybe we should get our own room. I don't want to be stuck in this poor girl's body all weekend. It puts too much strain on her mind.' _"Maro, you should start packing soon. Why don't we get it done now, so we can maybe have a little fun after?" The demon smiled and had lust in her eyes.

Maro blushed and nodded. Maro was never the one to decide what to do in the relationship. She never liked deciding things for herself, she always let Kioko do the deciding for her. Except when it came to who she loved. She let Maro decide who she loved.

The two went upstairs into Maro's room. There were clothes everywhere, but the bed was always made. But there were pants on the dresser, skirt on the night stand(which belonged to Kioko--Maro never wore skirts--unless she was told to), and shirts on the floor.

Kioko got the suitcases out and Maro searched for clothes. She packed her own clothes while Kioko packed hers. Turns out it only took 'til 2:30 to get everything ready.

Kioko and Maro took their suitcases downstairs near the door. The demon had lust in her eyes and grabbed Maro's wrist and led her back upstairs.

The demon threw her on the bed and hovered on top of her, her eyes hungry with so much lust looked over Maro's body, deciding which part of the teen she should start with.

"Where do you want me to start?" She knew Maro didn't know.

"I don't know, you decide." Maro blushed and grinned.

Kioko smirked and put her warm hand on Maro's cold body. Her body twitched at the warmth. She was always so cold, she only wanted to be warm, that's why she wore sweaters most of the time.

Kioko asked Maro, "why are you always cold, Cho?" before she lifted the teen's shirt up and started kissing around her navel and made a trail up towards her collar bone.

The teen loved the touch of the demon. The way it was gentle all the time. Kioko started kissing and biting Maro's neck, which made her moan quietly. The red-head hated making a lot of noise, especially since they were in a pretty big populated neighbourhood.

"Hm, this isn't going to go so well." Kioko stopped everything she was doing; kissing and biting the teens neck and the traveling of her hands. Maro whined that the pleasure stopped.

"What do you mean, Kio-sama?" Maro said in her quiet, child-like voice. It always made Kioko speak.

"Well, you want pleasure, and so do I. You think we should go on with it?" Kioko smiled.

Maro blushed at the thought. "I-I don't know, it's up to you, Kio-sama."

"Alright," the demon said and stood up and took to steps away from the bed. Kioko had one special power that Maro loved. She made the hand seals and there was a huge puff of smoke. When Kioko came out of the cloud, she was a guy. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes and was exactly like the female version of Kioko. Only now, with masculine features.

"I think we'll get some more pleasure out of this, don't you think? Hm?" Kioko said in his/her masculine voice. He/she continued what he/she was doing before his/her interruption.

Maro started moaning quietly again, but this time, she was clawing at the man's back. She had no nails, since she had chewed them off. "K-Kio-sama... Please... Take me now..." Maro managed to say between little moans.

Kioko smirked and started kissing down towards her waist. He started unzipping her tight jeans, and pulled them off quickly. He was very turned on by the want in Maro's face. "I see your face, Cho. I see you want me, hm?"

Maro nodded, still with lust in her eyes. It wasn't as strong as the lust in Kioko's eyes, though. He had planned to torture her, and she was where he wanted her to be. He saw the disappointed look in Maro's face. He stopped everything he was about to do and brung his face near Maro's.

"What's wrong, my little Cho?" He was concerned he had done something wrong. The teen only looked away. "Oh," he realized what she wanted, "you get more pleasure when you're a guy, also, don't you?" Maro nodded. Kioko got up so Maro could change into her male form. Another cloud of smoke appeared, and Maro was now the cutest thing Kioko had ever seen. He had dark red hair, dark brown eyes, but was now more in shape. He turned towards Kioko and said, "what now, Kio-sama?" in his cute, child-like voice.

_'My God, this girl is good at transforming. Whatever, she has what she wants, and now, it's her time of torture. Hm...'_ Kioko thought as he pushed Maro on the bed and undressed him. His pants were already off and the only things left were his boxers and his shirt. The shirt was tight on him, which made Kioko's boxers tighter than they already were. The demon practically tore the shirt off the teen and grabbed a rope off the floor. The demon was planning on tying him up. Maro didn't mid being tied up by his lover. After Maro was where Kioko wanted him to be, the demon caressed crotch of the teen with his boxers still on. Maro moaned louder than usual, and was obviously very horny today.

Kioko undressed himself until there were only boxers on him, also. He laid on top on the teen and started kissing him passionatly. Then the demon's tongue slipped into Maro's cold mouth. Maro's tongue got out of the way of Kioko's exploring one. He tried warming up the younger one's mouth. His body was so cold, no matter the weather outside. "Do you really want this right this instant, Cho?" Maro looked at his lover and made a sad face.

"Y-yes, more than anything. Please, ignore my face's expressions. I need this, I need you, Kio-sama." Maro smiled, and it always made Kioko smile, too.

"Alright, I'll continue, but if you don't want it anymore, I'll stop." Kioko was always nice to his lover. He continued his tongue's search in the teen's mouth. After a few minutes, they stopped and gasped for air. Maro hadn't even noticed his boxers were gone. When he saw they were, his eyes widened enough for Kioko to see.

The demon smirked and went down to his partner's aching dick and licked the bottom of it. It made Maro buck, and as soon as he did, Kioko used his hands to stop the boy's bucking. Kioko licked the top of the erect dick and made Maro moan louder than Kioko's ever heard from him. He decided he'd put the whole thing in his mouth. This made Maro moan even louder. "Shh, my little Cho, you'll annoy the neighbours," Kioko said.

"I don't care. Please continue, please!" Maro whined.

"Then say my name. Say my name in the cutest possible way, Cho." Kioko demanded this.

"Please, Kio-sama, please continue, I need you inside me," the teen said in a very cute, kid-like voice. It sounded like he as half his age. Almost seven years old. This turned Kioko on even more. Kioko continued sucking on the hard cock of his partner, making him moan each time. Each time, getting closer to his climax.

Kioko untied the teen and got the lube out of the drawer of the night stand and smothered his own cock with it. "Remember, Cho, relax, and you'll get more pleasure from this." Kioko put some lube on his fingers to stick in Maro's opening. Maro yelled in pain, but knew it was worth it. After the demon got three fingers in the teen's opening, he held Maro's hips and stuck his hard cock inside of his young lover. Maro screamed in pain, but knew there was pleasure to come soon. After about five thrusts, the demon hit the other's prostate.

"KIOO!"

The tight ass of the teen made Kioko moan every time he thrusted. "...I'm... Gonna..." Maro yelled, right before the demon grabbed his lover's cock and caressed it to try and make them cum at the same time.

Kioko thrusted three more times before he came, then once he took his member out of the tight ass, he faced the cock of his lover. He started sucking it, making Maro moan and yell Kioko's name.

"I'm... gonna... cumm!!" Maro screamed his release inside of the demon's mouth. The demon licked and swallowed every last bit of the cum around the cock of his lover. Kioko went face to face with Maro and kissed him passionatly once again, but Maro moaned quietly at the taste of himself.

"How... Was that... Cho?" Kioko said between his pants.

"The best fuck I've ever had, Kio-sama... I love you." Maro replied and snuggled up to Kioko. Kioko wrapped his arms around his partner.

"That's good... I'm tired out." He looked at the alarm clock: 3:15 PM. "We should get ready, your friend should be here soon."

"Mmm... We should take a shower, Kio-sama." Maro suggested. It was a good idea, since they were both sweating.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed. Please review )  
**


End file.
